starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Maz Kanata
Maz Kanata foi uma humanóide sensível à Força que nasceu cerca de um milênio antes da guerra entre a Primeira Ordem e a Resistência. Vivendo em um castelo antigo no planeta Takodana, Kanata ganhou uma reputação como uma "rainha pirata" permitindo que os contrabandistas viajantes ficassem em sua casa - contanto que honrassem suas proibições de envolver-se na política e na guerra. Kanata passou séculos viajando a galáxia, coletando antiguidades e bugigangas que ela manteve dentro dos armazéns e abóbadas de seu castelo. Um item notável foi o sabre de luz construído pelo Cavaleiro Jedi Anakin Skywalker e mais tarde controlado pelo filho do ex-Jedi, Luke Skywalker, que foi fundamental para a queda do Império Galáctico. Trinta anos depois da derrota do Império na Batalha de Endor, o contrabandista Han Solo trouxe Rey, uma catadora do planeta deserto Jakku, para o castelo de Kanata. Kanata se interessou pela garota, e quando o sabre de luz Skywalker gritou para Rey através da Força, a rainha dos contrabandistas disse à catadora para ficar com a arma. Rey recusou, no entanto e a humana fugiu do castelo, pouco antes de stormtroopers da Primeira Ordem chegarem à procura dela. Durante a batalha que se seguiu, o castelo de Kanata foi destruído, e Rey foi feita prisioneira, então Kanata confiou o sabre de luz a Finn, um antigo stormtrooper da Primeira Ordem que abandonou sua ocupação anterior, escolhendo ajudar a Resistência. Biografia Rainha pirata de Takodana thumb|Maz Kanata adquiriu grande reputação como "Rainha pirata"|312x312px Nascida ao longo de um milênio antes do conflito entre a Primeira Ordem e a Resistência, Maz Kanata era uma fêmea sensível à Força que aprendeu a viver e prosperar no submundo criminoso da galáxia. Vivendo em seu mundo natal, o planeta Takodana, Kanata residia em um castelo à beira do lago que era o lar do antigo droide de protocolo ME-8D9, apelidado de "Emmie". Relativamente tarde durante a estada de Kanata em Takodana, casou-se, e seu marido doou-lhe uma estátua em sua imagem. A estátua permaneceu no castelo até o momento do conflito Primeira Ordem-Resistência, embora o casamento não tenha durado. Mil anos antes do conflito da Primeira Ordem e da Resistência, Kanata tornou-se reputada como uma "rainha pirata", dando créditos, equipamentos e conexões a jovens contrabandistas, muitas vezes permitindo-lhes um dia em sua casa de graça ou uma longa estadia de aluguel. Kanata hospedava também músicos itinerantes, e contratou um mordomo que supervisionava as atividades do castelo e uma equipe de cozinha chefiada pelo chef Artiodac Strono Tuggs, que permaneceu no castelo de Kanata por séculos. Ao contrário de seu chef, Kanata passou séculos de sua vida viajando pela galáxia, coletando antiguidades e outros tesouros. Ela guardava sua coleção de inúmeras bugigangas nos armazéns e abóbadas de seu castelo, e ela protegia itens que falavam com ela através da Força, acreditando que relíquias do passado poderiam afetar o futuro. Era do Império A conexão de Kanata com a Força era conhecida entre os membros da Ordem Jedi que a protegiam do perigo, mas depois da ascensão de Darth Sidious ao poder, à formação do Império Galáctico e à execução de todos os Jedi, Kanata manteve suas habilidades em segredo. No entanto, o Império foi desafiado pela Aliança pela Restauração da República, e dezenove anos após a criação da Nova Ordem, sofreu uma grande perda durante a Batalha de Yavin quando Luke Skywalker destruiu a Estrela da Morte, uma colossal super arma Imperial. Pouco depois da Batalha de Yavin, Kanata descobriu que o Império estava coletando uma quantidade inquietante de informações sobre ela. Para evitar que aprendessem demais, ela contratou um mercenário via holograma para atingir alvos imperiais selecionados em seis mundos: Tatooine, Dandoran, Er'Kit, Hoth, Yavin 4 e em sua casa em Takodana. O mercenário foi bem sucedido em completar os objetivos de Kanata, e recompensou o atirador empregando um sabotador de Ithoriano para trabalhar para ele. Quatro anos depois da Batalha de Yavin, Sidious foi morto pelo ex-Jedi Anakin Skywalker na Batalha de Endor, e Kanata novamente se sentiu confortável compartilhando sua Sensibilidade à Força. Nos meses que se seguiram à batalha, a casa de Kanata foi visitada por Romwell Krass, um agente da Agência de Segurança Imperial que escapara por pouco de um ataque da Nova República à Lua Hyboreana, que matou a vida de sua família e amigos. No terceiro dia de sua estada, Krass estava bebendo no bar de Kanata quando viu um piloto da Nova República. Krass atacou o homem, culpando o piloto pela morte de sua família. A luta foi interrompida por Emmie, que informou os dois que haviam violado as regras do castelo; Como tal, ela os deixou inconscientes e os trouxe para as celas dentro da masmorra do castelo. Quando os dois acordaram, começaram a gritar um com o outro, antes que Kanata chegasse e dissesse para eles ficarem em silêncio. Kanata olhou através da porta com janelas da cela de Krass, ajustando seus óculos de proteção e dizendo ao Imperial para se aproximar. Ao examinar Krass, ela lhe disse que via o sofrimento dele, bem como o sofrimento causado por ele. Declarando que o Império estava morto, Kanata destrancou a cela, dizendo a Krass para deixar o castelo e encontrar a paz. Depois da partida do imperial, Kanata concedeu a liberdade de piloto, e ela foi para meditar em um parapeito com vista para o Lago Nymeve. Emmie juntou-se ao pirata, afirmando que o castelo estava em paz. Kanata, respondendo que seu coração não estava em paz, disse a Emmie que a Força se sentia desequilibrada. Pedindo que o dróide preparasse sua nave estelar, o Tua-Lu, para o vôo, Kanata acrescentou que desejava olhar ao redor da galáxia e ver o que ela podia ver. No tempo que se seguiu, o filho Luke de Skywalker, o último Jedi restante, começou a treinar uma nova geração de guerreiros. No entanto, Skywalker desapareceu quando seus Jedi foram destruídos por Kylo Ren, um aluno dele que passou a liderar a Primeira Ordem, a organização nascida de remanescentes do Império. Em algum ponto em suas viagens, Kanata adquiriu o sabre de luz de Skywalker, que foi construído por Anakin e mais tarde empunhado por Luke. Compreendendo a grandeza do sabre de luz, Kanata armazenou a arma em uma antiga caixa de madeira currosa, com um sextante hiperespacial de quatro mil anos de idade, uma cabeça de corte de fusão e uma célula de poder de diacio. Rey e o sabre de luz thumb|Rey, Finn, BB-8 e Han Solo se encontram com Kanata|left|294x294px Trinta anos depois da Batalha de Endor, Kanata foi visitada por Han Solo, um velho amigo dela que ela não tinha visto em vinte e cinco anos. Quando Solo entrou no castelo, Kanata cumprimentou-o gritando seu nome, interrompendo temporariamente a atividade da taverna. Kanata aproximou-se de Solo e perguntou sobre a ausência de Chewbacca - primeiro companheiro de Solo e "namorado" Wookiee de Kanata de mais de trinta e um anos. Solo, que estava acompanhado por Rey, Finn e BB-8, explicaram que Chewbacca estava fazendo reparos à sua nave espacial, a Millennium Falcon. Supondo que Solo precisasse de ajuda desesperada com algo, Kanata levou o grupo a uma mesa para comer e discutir seu dilema. Solo explicou que o dróide BB-8 continha um mapa que levava a Luke Skywalker, e que precisava ser entregue a sua esposa, a General da Resistência Leia Organa, com quem Solo estava afastado. Kanata recusou, dizendo que Solo estava evitando a luta por muito tempo, e ele precisava ir para casa. Finn objetou a resposta de Kanata, enquanto Rey perguntou a Kanata que "luta" ela estava se referindo. Kanata explicou que havia apenas uma luta: a luta contra o lado negro da Força, que tomou a forma dos Sith, do Império e da Primeira Ordem. Kanata continuou argumentando que todos deveriam se opor à Primeira Ordem, mas Finn insistiu que uma luta contra a Primeira Ordem não poderia ser ganha. Enquanto Finn falava, Kanata ajustou seus óculos de correção de lente variável, rastejou até a mesa, e olhou nos olhos de Finn, dizendo que tinha os olhos de um homem que queria correr. Finn, dizendo a Kanata que não sabia as coisas que ele tinha visto, sugeriu que todos precisavam correr. Resignada, Kanata desceu da mesa e dirigiu Finn para Sidon Ithano e Quiggold, dois piratas que negociariam trabalho e transporte para os Territórios da Orla Exterior da galáxia. Finn se levantou e saiu, e quando Rey foi atrás dele, Kanata perguntou a Solo quem ela era. thumb|Maz conversa com Rey O contrabandista informou Kanata que Rey morava sozinha em Jakku, e que ela queria voltar para lá, acreditando que sua família estaria voltando. Kanata foi falar com Rey, encontrando a humana com BB-8 em um salão de nível inferior, tropeçando fora de um armazém e parecendo abalada. Rey, que teve uma visão depois de entrar em contato com o sabre de luz Skywalker, perguntou a Kanata o que era, dizendo que se arrependeu de entrar na sala. Kanata explicou que o sabre de luz pertencia a Luke e seu pai antes dele, e então estava chamando a ela. Rey respondeu insistindo que ela deveria voltar para Jakku, mas Kanata, tirando os óculos de proteção e pegando a mão da moça, disse-lhe que já sabia a verdade: quem Rey aguardava nunca mais voltaria. No entanto, Kanata acrescentou que, enquanto ninguém do passado de Rey estava voltando, Luke ainda podia, e que o que Rey buscava não estava atrás dela, mas adiante. Kanata admitiu que ela não era uma Jedi, mas ela ainda conhecia a Força, explicando que ela se movia através e cercava cada coisa viva. Instruindo Rey para fechar os olhos e sentir o lado luminoso da Força, a pirata disse à jovem que sempre a guiaria, e que a menina deveria manter o sabre de luz. No entanto, Rey afirmou que ela nunca iria tocar na arma novamente, e que ela não queria ter nada a ver com a Força. Kanata balbuciou enquanto Rey, seguida pelo BB-8, saiu correndo pelo corredor, deixando a pirata sozinha com seus pensamentos: alguém poderia ensinar conhecimento, habilidades e até mesmo a Força, mas não paciência. thumb|Maz entrega o Sabre de Luz a Finn|left|260x260px Pouco depois que Rey saiu, os habitantes do castelo apressaram-se para fora para testemunhar a destruição da capital da Nova República, Hosnian Prime, visível no céu acima. Finn deduziu que era um ato da Primeira Ordem, e se reagrupou com Solo e Chewbacca, perguntando onde Rey estava. Kanata aproximou-se do grupo e disse-lhes que Rey estava onde precisava estar, e disse que havia algo que deveriam ver. A pirata os levou até o depósito onde Rey estava, e ela apresentou o sabre de luz a Finn. Solo, que tinha sido um amigo próximo de Luke, perguntou onde Kanata tinha obtido a arma, mas Kanata desconversou, dizendo que era uma história para outra época. Dizendo a Finn para encontrar Rey, Kanata passou o sabre de luz para ele. Antes de deixarem a sala, o castelo estremeceu, sinalizando a chegada da Primeira Ordem, e o corredor se desmoronou quando os [[Superiodade espacial de Caças TIE/po|caças TIE da Primeira Ordem]] demoliram o castelo. Liderados por Chewbacca, os quatro abriram um túnel para a superfície, onde o Wookiee e Solo imediatamente se juntaram à batalha contra as tropas da Primeira Ordem. Finn e Kanata saíram em seguida, e o pirata ordenou a Finn encontrar e ajudar Rey e BB-8. No entanto, Finn insistiu que ele precisava de uma arma primeiro, então Kanata lembrou que ele já tinha uma, pegando seu pulso que segurava o sabre de luz. Finn ativou a lâmina e entrou na luta ao lado de Solo e Chewbacca até que forças da Resistência chegaram para fornecer apoio. No entanto, apesar da chegada da Resistência e do recuo das forças da Primeira Ordem, Finn não conseguiu impedir que Rey fosse levada cativa por Kylo Ren. Na sequência da batalha, Kanata falou com o BB-8, dizendo ao dróide que, embora a Primeira Ordem tomasse Rey, não podiam perder a esperança, e a Resistência precisava da ajuda do astrodróide. Kanata então caminhou até Finn, brincando que ela tinha alguma limpeza para fazer. Olhando para Finn, Kanata sorriu satisfeita, notando que já não via os olhos de um covarde, mas os olhos de um guerreiro. Ajudando a Resistência Após a destruição de seu castelo, Maz voltou a sua vida de aventuras enquanto a Resistência continuava a lutar contra a Primeira Ordem. Quando a frota da Resistência foi rastreada através do hiperespaço e começou a destruir cada nave de cada vez. Finn e a técnica Rose Tico contactaram Maz em busca de alguém capaz de quebrar os códigos e consequentemente se infiltrar na capitânia da Primeira Ordem, no entanto, Maz não podia ajudá-los no momento pois ela estava no que chamou de "disputa do sindicato", os detalhes do que estava havendo não interessava aos membros da Resistência. Maz Kanata recomendou um Mestre de criptografia que ela sabia que poderia descriptografar qualquer coisa. Disse por fim que ele estava em Canto Bight, uma luxuosa cidade resort, e que ele poderia ser identidificado por uma flor vermelha na lapela, em seguida a transmissão foi cortada. Após a Batalha de Crait, Maz foi procurada por Poe Dameron no planeta Ephemera que estava cumprindo a missão passado por Leia Organa de buscar novos líderes para a Resistência. Ela não aceitou o pedido de se juntar ao grupo mas se comprometeu a ajudar como pudesse, inclusive passou as informações e conseguiu convites para que um grupo liderado por Poe fosse no planeta Corellia conseguir uma lista de prisioneiros da Primeira Ordem que poderia auxiliar a remontar a Resistência. A Resistência Renasce Personalidade e traços Kanata era uma humanoide alienígena que tinha 1,24 metros de altura. Ela tinha olhos castanhos, cabelos brancos e lisos e pele de laranja queimada, e seu rosto estava enrugado por séculos de gargalhadas e sorrisos amáveis. Devido à vida milenar do pirata, décadas foram como breves momentos para ela. Como poeta e pintora, Kanata tinha prazer em todas as formas de arte, então ela oferecia hospedagem para músicos viajantes em troca de suas performances. Kanata também permitia que uma variedade de canalhas permanecessem em seu castelo, mas apenas se obedecessem às suas proibições contra a guerra e a política, assim como sua única regra falada: "Todos são bem-vindos", escrito em cem línguas diferentes em uma parede além de seu bar. Indivíduos que quebraram a lei do castelo foram submetidos a sentenças de Kanata, que variavam em ser trancados em sua masmorra a potencialmente ser ejetado da sonda do Tua-Lu. A anfitriã tinha um caso particular com um contrabandista Wookiee, Chewbacca, a quem chamou brincando de seu namorado. Poderes e habilidades Do seu castelo, Kanata testemunhou a ascensão e queda dos poderes galácticos, o que ela atribuiu ao delicado equilíbrio entre os lados da luz e sombrio da Força. Embora Kanata optou por não treinar como um Jedi, ela tinha uma forte ligação com a Força, dando-lhe o dom sobrenatural de detectar mudanças de fortuna em toda a galáxia. Os poderes de Kanata também permitiam que ela sentisse a presença de outros, demonstrada quando sentiu o retorno de Solo após sua ausência de vinte e cinco anos. Além de falar Básico Galáctico, Kanata poderia falar um dialeto estrangeiro. Equipamento Passando séculos de sua vida viajando na galáxia, Kanata possuía muitas naves, incluindo a Tua-Lu - também conhecida como a Fortuna do Estranho - e a . Durante suas viagens, Kanata coletou inúmeras bugigangas e tesouros antigos, incluindo notável o Sabre de Luz de Skywalker. O sabre foi mantido dentro de uma caixa atrás da porta fechada de um armazém no porão, uma abóbada que também continha um busto de Cherff Maota, um Mestre Jedi de idade. thumb|O [[Castelo de Maz Kanata foi palco de batalha entre os antigos Jedi e Sith|306x306px]] O castelo de mil anos de Kanata se localizava na fronteira de uma floresta primordial ao longo da costa do lago Nymeve, um corpo de água doce e o local da batalha entre Sith e Jedi antigos. A fortaleza de pedra tinha uma arquitetura trapezoidal, considerada tanto impressionante como bonita. Apesar da idade do castelo, foi modernizado com matrizes de sensores e equipamentos de comunicação que permitiam que seu dono permanecesse conectado com o resto da galáxia. Kanata apreciou o contraste tecnológico entre seu castelo e a floresta circundante, e viu-a como a manifestação de um contrapeso cósmico. As torres do castelo também continham bandeiras de oração penduradas por exploradores de espaço profundo, e a entrada do castelo de Kanata foi adornada com várias bandeiras e tecidos que representavam centenas de cidades, civilizações e guildas, entre eles haviam a bandeira do grupo de Ohnaka, o emblema do Sindicato do Chifre Quebrado, as bandeiras de guerra dos Mandalorianos, e flâmulas das corridas de pods (includindo aqueles usados por Anakin Skywalker e por Dug Sebulba durante o clássico de Boonta Eve) Diretamente acima da porta de metal seccionada estava uma estátua imponente da rainha pirata com os braços estendidos, um presente do ex-marido de Kanata. A traficante vestia-se de maneira prática e, no momento da visita de Solo e Rey, Kanata usava roupas que ela tricotou: meias coloridas, calças largas seguradas por um cinto de couro, um colete cinza escuro sobre um suéter azul e um simples gorro cinzento. Em anexo ao gorro de Kanata, havia óculos corretivos de lente variável, e seu cinto prateado suspendeu um sortido de tecnologia, incluindo uma pistola blaster compacta. A pirata também usava um colar de contas e um grande número de anéis e pulseiras, como o Bracelete do Sutro. Nos bastidores Criação e desenvolvimento Após a aquisição da Lucasfilm Ltd. pela Walt Disney Company, a produtora anunciou em 30 de outubro de 2012 que começaria a trabalhar em uma trilogia de filmes Star Wars, começando com Star Wars Episódio VII: O Despertar da Força, de J.J. Abrams. Em março de 2013, o roteirista preliminar Michael Arndt realizou um "figura mentora como Yoda" para os protagonistas, o personagem que se tornou Maz Kanata. Mais cedo na produção, Abrams e co-produtor designer Rick Carter tinham descoberto que eles compartilhavam uma professora comum: a premiada instrutora Rose Gilbert, que lecionou até sua aposentadoria com 94 anos. Em homenagem a sua professora, o caráter de Kanata baseou-se na de Gilbert, e a fim impedir spoilers, os membros da produção referiam-se Kanata como "Rose" enquanto atuavam. Para ajudar a capturar o espírito sábio e intemporal de Gilbert, Christian Alzmann, um artista conceitual da Industrial Light & Magic (ILM), manteve quadros da professora espalhados pelas estações de trabalho da ILM. O trabalho de conceituação para Kanata começou em março de 2013, e Alzmann esboçou o personagem como um membro da espécie de Yoda. A partir de maio de 2013, Alzmann chamou a personagem de um alienígena curvado, verde com um cocar, e em junho, o artista redesenhou o rosto de Kanata a ter olhos arregaladas e nariz achatado. Durante a pré-produção em julho, o personagem de Kanata foi caracterizado como um "guru". Durante a fase de produção do filme, era planejado que Kanata seria realizada como um personagem em fantoche ou animatrônico, mas a equipe teve os prazos reduzidos - em parte devido a uma lesão que Harrison Ford recebeu nas filmagens - assim Abrams decidiu criar Kanata usando computação gráfica (CG). De acordo com Abrams, o CG também permitiu à equipe mais tempo para chegar a um acordo sobre um projeto, e que removeu as limitações que um efeito prático teria tido. Em junho de 2014, Glyn Dillon, Dermot Power, criador de conceitos de criaturas Jake Lunt Davies e o escultor Luke Fisher foram encarregados de criar um visual "adivinho" para Kanata, então eles desenharam um xale de lantejoulas - junto com os óculos de proteção e as rugas que acabaram no filme. Em outubro de 2014, Fisher esculpiu uma maquete de Kanata, que foi então pintada pelo designer Henrik Svensson para finalizar o desenho. Elenco e interpretação thumb|Lupita Nyong'o deu vida a Maz Kanata através de captura de Movimento Em 2 de junho de 2014, Lucasfilm anunciou a entrada de Lupita Nyong'o no elenco, uma atriz que havia ganhado o Oscar de Melhor Atriz Coadjuvante por seu trabalho no filme "12 Anos de Escravidão". De acordo com Nyong'o, ela estava principalmente interessada no papel de Maz Kanata por causa do aspecto de captura de movimento - algo que ela queria fazer desde que viu Andy Serkis retratar Gollum em "O Senhor dos Anéis". Desde Nyong'o não tinha nenhuma experiência prévia em captura de movimento, ela foi treinada por Serkis, que interpretou o Líder Supremo Snoke, o antagonista do filme. Todas as manhãs de filmagem, Nyong'o teria 149 pontos aplicados a seu rosto, uma experiência que ela descreveu como "alienante" por causa da natureza perturbadora do terno e sua falta de familiaridade com a captura de movimento. O personagem de Maz Kanata foi geralmente elogiado por críticos, como Scott Mendelson da Forbes, que achava que Kanata era o centro da melhor cena do filme, e Stephanie Zacharek da revista Time, que via Kanata como "a filha do amor de ET e Lena Horne". Por outro lado, Matt Goldberg, da Collider.com, criticou o design, a definição e o papel do personagem, chamando Kanata de "dona de bar/substituta de Yoda". Nyong'o foi nomeada para prêmio de Melhor Atriz Coadjuvante no Saturn Award. Para a trilha sonora do filme, o compositor John Williams escreveu "Maz's Counsel", uma peça de três minutos e sete segundos de duração associada a Kanata. A canção é usada primeiramente na cena em que Kanata olha nos olhos de Finn, e a composição é usada mais tarde quando Kanata fala a Rey sobre o sabre de luz de Skywalker. Durante a última cena, "Maz's Counsel" incorpora brevemente "The Force Theme" e "Rey's Theme". Aparições * *''Star Wars Battlefront II'' * * *''Forces of Destiny: Daring Adventures: Volume 1'' *''Forces of Destiny: Daring Adventures: Volume 2'' * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Commander'' * * * *''Marcas da Guerra: Dívida de Honra'' *"The Face of Evil" * * *''Star Wars Adventures: Forces of Destiny: Rey'' * * * *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' novelization *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens: A Junior Novel'' *''The Force Awakens: Rey's Story'' *''The Force Awakens: Finn's Story'' *''The Force Awakens'' Golden Book *''The Force Awakens Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens Graphic Novel Adaptation'' *''The Force Awakens, Parte III'' *''The Force Awakens, Parte IV'' *''The Force Awakens, Parte V'' *''A Call for Heroes'' *''Rey's Survival Guide'' *''Poe Dameron: Flight Log'' * *''The Last Jedi: Rose and Finn's Secret Mission'' *''A Resistência Renasce'' }} Fontes * *''The Art of Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens: The Visual Dictionary'' * *''Star Wars Character Encyclopedia: Updated and Expanded'' *''The Adventures of BB-8'' *''Star Wars: Aliens of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' *''Entertainment Weekly's Ultimate Guide to Rogue One'' *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know, Updated and Expanded'' *''Forces of Destiny: Tales of Hope & Courage'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Notas e referências Categoria:Indivíduos de espécies não-identificadas Categoria:Contrabandistas Categoria:Fêmeas Categoria:Piratas